Doctors and Curses
by lewrexgta4
Summary: Bart discovers a talent for performing surgery and Lisa travels to Capital City to find Mr. Bergstrom


**Doctors and Curses**

The episode opens with a shot of the Simpson's house, inside Bart is with Milhouse, Richard and Lewis in his bedroom; the window is open and on a desk by the window is four bottle rockets. Bart briefs his friends.

Bart: Alright gentlemen, here we have the ammo and out there we have the targets, Skinner's house, the school, Nelson's house and Moe's bar. Let us commence the countdown...5.

Milhouse: 4.

Lewis: 3.

Richard: 2.

Bart: 1, FIRE!

Each boy lights a rocket which fly out the window toward there targets. Inside Skinner's house Principal Skinner is mixing some cake batter; he dips his finger in and tastes the mixture.

Skinner: Ah, just right, now to set the oven to the right temperature.

Seymour bends down to prepare the oven; his backside faces an open window as the first rocket comes into view. The rocket flies through the window as the shot changes to an overview of Springfield, Skinner's scream echoes across town.

Meanwhile at the school, the Superfriends are having extra tutoring sessions in the school library. Martin calls the groups attention and holds up two books.

Martin: Now chums, we have two choices for what we study next, our choices are physics or fire safety.

All the nerds vote for physics. Martin disgards the fire safety book. The second rocket suddenly crashes through the window, it hurtles all around the library setting it ablaze.

Martin: I move that we study fire safety.

The rest of the Superfriends nod in agreement.

The Muntz house is the next victim, inside Mrs. Muntz opens a pack of cigerettes only to find it empty, she searches for a cigerette under the couch cushions. The third rocket flies through the window, slides across the floor and comes to a stop by Mrs. Muntz.

Mrs. Muntz: Come to mama.

She picks it up and attempts to smoke it only for it to blow up in her face. When the smoke and ash clears we see Mrs. Muntz with a soot black face happily smoking whats left of the rocket.

Mrs. Muntz: Powerful stuff.

The fourth rocket flies over Moe's bar and bounces off the town hall, it changes course and hurtles back to the Simpson house, Bart's gang bundles out the door; Bart slams it shut as the rocket flies in. Homer comes up the stairs. Milhouse, Richard and Lewis leave.

Milhouse: Gotta go.

Richard: See ya.

Lewis: Good luck.

Homer: What are you up to boy?

Bart: er..um, I'm taking you to Krusty Burger.

Homer: (excited) Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Can I get a Laffy meal?

Bart: Only if your good.

Homer: Ah, theres always a catch.

Bart and Homer leave. In Lisa's room Lisa is alone in her thoughts; she is thinking about those she has lost over the years. She thinks back to Mr. Bergstrom's departure and looks at the framed picture of Mr. Bergstrom with the note he left her, she then thinks back to being told Bleeding Gums Murphy had died; Lisa looks behind her at the picture of Bleeding Gums Murphy that hangs on her wall. Lisa remembers when Snowball 2 was run over. A single tear runs down her face as Marge enters.

Marge: Lisa honey, what's wrong?

Lisa: Why is it always me, Mom? First Mr. Bergstrom then Bleeding Gums and Snowball 2, why am I always losing those close to me?

Marge: It's not your fault Lisa it's just how life goes.

Lisa: I know Mom, but I worried about whose next.

Marge: I promise Lisa, nobody will be leaving anytime soon so you have nothing to worry about. How about I take you to the Malibu Stacey convention?

Lisa: I don't really feel like it.

Marge leaves and thinks to herself.

Marge: Something is really wrong, I'd better call a psychiatrist.

Marge looks through the phonebook and finds an ad for Dr. Marvin Monroe; she dials the number. We rejoin Bart and Homer exiting Krusty Burger.

Homer: So boy, what was that bang I heard this morning?

Bart: er..Milhouse had chilli beans for breakfast.

Homer: ew! nerd fart.

Across the street a man is lying on the ground groaning in pain.

Bart: Dad quick, call a doctor!

Homer: What's the number for 911?

Bart groans and runs over to the man.

Bart: What's wrong man?

Man: oooh, I think I swallowed a frisbee.

Bart: How did you...

Man: You don't wanna know.

Bart pulls his swiss army knife from his pocket and begins operating on the man. Minutes pass and Bart finally pulls out the frisbee, he pulls out a needle and thread from his other pocket, Bart stitches up the man. The mans gets up.

Man: Thank you so much young man, have you ever considered becoming a surgeon?

Bart: I'm only ten.

Homer: Dr. Nick was only 7 when he became a doctor.

Dr. Nick walks up.

Dr. Nick: Hi everybody!

Homer, Bart and man: Hi Dr. Nick!

Dr. Nick: Mr. Homer is right Bart, people can become doctors or surgeons at a young age.

Bart: Is that legal?

Dr. Nick: In this state it is.

Bart pounders. Over at Dr. Marvin Monroe's office Lisa is being questioned by the Monroe.

Dr. Monroe: Now Lisa tell me, can you remember all those you've been thinking about who you've lost?

Lisa: Well, my old teacher Mr. Bergstrom, my jazz mentor Bleeding Gums Murphy, my cat Snowball 2 and my grandmother Mona. Three out of those four died, Mr. Bergstrom left to go to Capital City.

Dr. Monroe: I see, well Lisa I think an option would be to go to Capital City to try and see this Mr. Bergstrom again, that way you may feel less upset about losing the rest of those you listed.

Lisa: Can I Mom, please?

Marge: Alright dear, if it'll make you happy again we'll do it.

Lisa: Thanks Mom.

They hug.

The next morning at the Simpson house Bart is reading books on Doctoring. Marge and Lisa prepare to leave for Capital City. Marge speaks to Homer.

Marge: Homey, I don't know about Bart being a surgeon, it sounds too dangerous.

Homer: Don't worry Marge, Barts very smart for his age; not book smart or smart smart, but he... hang on I was going somewhere with this.

Marge: Just promise you won't let him get hurt, otherwise who'll be able to operate on him?

Homer: How about Maggie?

Marge: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

She kisses Homer goodbye, she enters the car and leaves.

In the car.

Lisa: I can't wait to see Mr. Bergstrom again, we have alot of catching up to do.

The car passes a sign saying "Welcome to Capital City sincerely Mayor Goofball".

The scene cuts to a close up a scapel, it pans out to show Bart holding it. We see a montage of Bart perfoming operations.

In school Edna checks off her class.

Edna: Muntz.

Nelson: Here.

Edna: Prince.

Martin: Here.

Superintendent Chalmers bursts in.

Chalmers: SIMPSON!

Chalmers pulls Bart out of the classroom as Edna continues.

Edna: Ravelglen.

Lewis: Here.

Outside in the hall.

Chalmers: Bart I your help, I have a national Superintendent's meeting tomorrow and I've heard you've become a professional suergeon.

Bart: Is this going somewhere?

Chamers: Son I'm 56, but looking at my head you'd think otherwise, I need you to give me a hair transplant.

Bart: What's in it for me?

Chalmers thinks for a moment.

Chalmers: How about straight A's for the rest of the school year?

Bart: Is that all you got?

Chalmers: Okay then, your choice of theme for this year's school play.

Bart: Well I have always wanted to play Batman. Gary you've got yourself a deal.

They shake hands.

In the Capital City.

Lisa: Okay, Mr. Bergstrom lives at 343 Bailey Avenue.

343 Bailey Avenue is a very nice looking apartment.

Lisa: Only Mr. Bergstrom could live here.

Lisa presses a button on the intercom.

Mr. Bergstrom (over the intercom): Who is it?

Lisa: You're number one fan.

Bergstrom (over intercom): Lisa? Lisa Simpson?

Lisa: That's me.

Mr. Bergstrom opens the door and Lisa immediately hugs him.

Inside Marge explains why they're there.

Mr. Bergstrom: So I'm the cure huh? Anything to help my number one student. How about we all go to Capital City zoo?

Marge: That sounds lovely.

Back in Springfield Bart is attaching a head of hair to Chalmers' head.

Chalmers: Finally, I'll soon have hair again. Where did you get this hair from?

Bart: I have my sources.

The camera pans out to reveal it's Skinner's hair and is still attached to Seymour's head. Skinner is asleep, he awakens and feels the tug on his hair.

Skinner: Hmmm, how unusual.

Chalmers: SKINNER!

Skinner jumps up.

Chalmers: Ouch! watch it Skinner.

Skinner: What's going on?

Bart: Well, Chalmers asked me to give him a hair transplant and I thought you'd be a suitable donor.

Skinner: Well you thought wrong now unattach us.

Bart: I don't think I can, but Willie could.

Groundskeeper Willie walks in with a chainsaw.

Willie: Okay ya suit wearing boot lickers, hold still.

Willie starts up the chainsaw.

Meanwhile in Capital City Lisa, Marge and Mr. Bergstrom walk around the zoo, eating ice creams.

Lisa: This day has been wonderful, I don't feel upset anymore.

Mr. Bergstrom: That's great Lisa, but I'm afraid this great day has to come to an end.

Lisa: Really?

Marge: Yes dear, I let you miss school today to see Mr. Bergstrom and you can't miss anymore.

Lisa: I understand, It'll be hard to say bye again Mr. Bergstrom, you're the best teacher I've ever had, Miss Hoover cares more for her flings with Sideshow Mel than grading our papers.

Mr. Bergstrom: That's life Lisa, there are winners and losers and you little lady are a winner. Here's my email whenever you need to talk.

Lisa: Thank you Mr. Bergstrom.

She hugs him and her Marge leave as Mr. Bergstrom waves to them.

The camera pans out as Mr. Bergstrom walks away.

The End


End file.
